The shadow Zodica
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: We all know about the chainese Zodica but what happens if there was a shadow of the Zodica. Two families curse of the Zodica, two families at war with each other, but who is to save them from this family warness, when it come to much the cats will come.
1. Meeting Kyo & Tohru

**The Shadow Zodiac**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kyo and Tohru**

Calti (Lauren)'s pov:

It was a warm sunny day and I was watching over my little cousins at playing, it was the most annoying thing I could do in life "Hey Lauren, what time are we leaving?" one of my cousins asked me "In about 1 hour, why do you want to know Tex?" I asked looking at him confused "I was just wondering, plus think if we could leave a bit earlier please?" Tax said while looking at the floor "Why? What's wrong?" I asked him looking over at the other kids "Because I don't like it here" Tex said hiding behind me while some kids came running up to him "Hey Tex you coming to play, we just thought of a great game to play" a kid asked him with a look like he had a plan or something, I looked behind me and saw that Tex didn't really want to play with them "Sorry kids but we're about to leave, maybe some other time" I said grabbing my coat along with Tex "But the club hasn't ended" another kid said looking up to me "Well sorry kid but we have family problem waiting back at home, FAY COME ON WE'RE LEAVING" I said to the kid and shouted for my other cousin to come and get her coat "You leaving already" a woman asked standing at the door "Yes we have, a big problem with the family and we need to be there ASAP" I said to her trying to get my cousin out of the building as quick as possible "Ok, well come again soon" the woman said with a bow and let us go out of the building, "What's the big deal of getting us out of the club so fast?" Fay asked as we got far away from the club building "Tex wanted to leave, plus those kids were going to do something which would have lead them to learn our secret, so I had to do something" I explained to Fay as we stopped at the cross road "Oh right, well we still have sometime before we have to go back to the house, so you have to take us some where" Fay said with a cheeky smile on her face "Fine but you better listen to what I say, ok" I said looking down at her "Sure" she said looking up at me with a face saying 'like hell' but I didn't say anything that would course a scene.

We walked all over town, went into some toy shops to look around at all the different kinds of toys there was "Hey Lauren, look at this" Fay shouted to me "Yeah what about it?" I said looking at the toys she pointed out to me "Could you buy it for me please?" she asked me with puppy dog eyes, well tried to anyway "Why?" I asked looking at her with a confused look "Because every time Donna, brings us to the shop after the club she buys it for us" she said picking the toy up to say 'please buy it for me' "Donna's an adult, who is older then me, plus has a job which means she gets money, so she is bound to buy something for you guys" I explained as I turned around to walk off to find Tex "And your point is?" Fay asked know what I meant "My point is that I don't have the money to buy anything" I said tilting my head to the side to speak to her "Fine but when you do you'll buy it for me" she said while putting the toy down on the shelf "By the time I get money that toy will be out of sell" I said while looking around to spot Tex "Then borrow some money from Ian" Fay said to me knowing full well Ian would kill me "Hell no" I said as I spotted Tex in the reading area "Ok" Fay said while catching up to me "TEX COME ON TIME TO GO" I shouted over to Tex, he popped his head up from the book he was reading and placed it back on to the shelves and walked towards me, once Tex was near me we started heading out of the door.

As I walked out of the door a group of people was walking in, I bumped into one of those people and turned around to apologize when I realized who it was, I turned back around a carried on walking and with out thinking I turned my head and saw that the person was following me with an angry look on his face "Tex, Fay go home" I said still looking behind me "Why?" Tex asked me as he turned his head but when he did he saw the boy following us "Lauren your not going to…" Tex asked with a bit of worry "No, he dose know who I am so don't worry and go home, tell the others I got hold up with something ok" I said stopping in my tracks and they carried on "Be careful" Fay said grabbing hold of Tex's had and ran home with out looking back.

I turned around to face the person following us, "What do you want?" I said while standing five steps from him "You to apologize for bumping into me" the boy answered back to me "Normal people forget about it" I said crossing my arms "Well i don't so, apologize" the boy said taking one step forward "Ok am sorry for bumping into you" I said looking straight at him but I felt a part of me just fell apart "Thank you" the boy said standing four steps away from me "KYO" someone shouted which made the boy turn away, a girl was running up to him in a worried stat "You really shouldn't worry your friends" i said looking at the boy "Shut up" the boy said truning to face me "Kyo, why did you run out of the shop like that, you had me worried, I thought you might be in trouble" the girl said as she catched up to the boy "Jeez Tohru, you don't need to come after me, you know that I can take care of myself" the boy explained to the boy "I guess your right" the girl said to the boy 'Tohru where have I heard that from' I thought to myself but didn't bother asking, so I turned around and headed off towards home.

"WAIT" someone shouted, I turned around and saw the girl running after me "Can I help you?" i asked her "Yeah, is your name Lauren by any chance "Yeah it is" I said looking at her with a confused face "I thought so, Its Tohru we use to be in the same class back in middle school but you moved to Amarica three years ago, remember" the girl explained to me where I would have seen her before, I stood there trying to remember my middle school years then it hit me "Oh yeah, know I remember" I said making her look at me confused "Sorry about that, my memories are a bit foggy" I explained to her, "That's ok, it was a long time ago" Tohru said with a chuckle "Tohru what are you doing" someone said from behind her "Oh just catching up with an old friend" Tohru said turning to face a girl that kind of looked like a boy "Oh right, well we're going down to the river we'll meet you there" the girl said looking pass Tohru to look at me "Ok" Tohru said with a nod and turned to face me again.

We walked across a bridge and stopped to look at the water below, "So, what you been doing over the years" I asked her while looking up at the sky "Well, my mum died a year ago" she started off which made me look towards her "I'm sorry" I said with a bit of sadness, for I knew how it feel to lose someone special "It ok, I've made some great friends over the pass year too, so it isn't all that bad" Tohru said looking down at the bridge "Oh and the boy who chased after me is one of them" I asked her while looking back up to the sky "Yeah, his name is Kyo and am sorry about that" she said then apologized about the event "Don't be it was my foult for not apologizing to him in the first place" I said with a smile on my face "But still" she said still feeling depressed "I said don't, so don't ok" I said facing her "Ok" she said pulling her head up to face me, we stood there laughing at the things that happened during the years that went by, even tho I don't remember most of it "Well it been a blast seeing you again Tohru, I hope we can hang out again sometime" I said while standing up straight to walk off home "Yeah, same here" she said facing me with a smile "See ya" I said before taking off towards home.

As I reached the end of the bridge, I was greated by the boy from earlier that Tohru calls Kyo "So, you a friend of Tohru's" he started to ask "Yes" I said while stopping in my tracks to talk to him "I'm sorry about earlier" he said out of the blue "It's ok" I said as I started to walk off again "Oh and Kyo, I hope Tohru is safe living with you" I said before disappearing from his eye sight, 'Tohru, I'm sorry but you will eventully find out about something that the Sohma's are hiding from you' I said in my head as I reached my apartment where my brother Sky waited for me outside.

"Where was you?" Sky asked me as I unlocked the door to my apartment, "No where, why?" I answered him as I walked into my apartment "Because Tex and Fay came home alone without you following behind" Sky said reminding me about them ranning home alone "I had some business to attend to" I said picking up my mail, "Business? With who?" Sky asked sitting at my table in my kitchen "A Sohma" I said as I place my mail on to the table then went into my cupboards "WHAT?" Sky shouted as he stood up in a flash "Don't worry, I handled it" I said looking over at him "But still, you came in contact with a Sohma which is bad" Sky had to remind me why "I know but he didn't know who I'm besides am the cat, what's it got to do with me?" I said pulling out two glasses, "Its good that he doesn't know who you are but if they were to find out that your member of this family, it wouldn't matter what animal you are" Sky said as he headed to the door "You going to tell Ian" I said looking out of the window then to him when there was silence between us "No but be careful next time or I will have to, ok" Sky said looking to me, then walked out of the door 'Don't worry I will' I said to myself and looked back out of the window.


	2. First day at school

Chapter 2: First day at school

Calti's (Lauren) pov:

The sun was shining, its was morning and today was my first day of school since three mouths ago, I got out of bed, put the kettle on to make a drink, put the TV on, made breakfast, got dressed in my uniform, made my drink and headed out of the door to be met by Sky, Ryan and Rob, "What you guys doing here?" I asked while shutting my door and locking it "Waiting for you, to go to school" Sky said as he started walking "What you think I can't go to school by myself, then again don't answer that question" I asked him then remember the last couple of time I attended school "Am your twin brother, I do have a right to make sure you get to school and do well in life" Sky said as he walked in front of me, "Yeah more like annoy me for the rest of my life" I said which made him stop in his tracks "Don't start that again, ok" he said then started walking again.

We arrived at school, we was met by the head of the school and our homeroom teachers "So you must be the four new students we heard about" the head asked Sky "Yes we are sir" Sky answered back to him in a polite way "Now if you would, we will show you to your homerooms" the head said again letting us into the school, we was shown around places of the school on the way to our homerooms, we stopped at Ryan and Rob's homerooms first then the head left me and Sky with our homeroom teacher as we reached our class, the teacher went into the classroom first to settle everyone down before introducing us to the class.

When the class was settled down, I heard the teacher say "Today we have two new students, I hope you welcome them to the class and to this school, would you like to come in now" when she said that Sky went in first, with me slowly following behind him, as I entered the room I felt a cold stare looking in Sky's direction, I looked around the room and saw Tohru, the boy I met yesterday named Kyo and someone else that was with Tohru that day.

Sky could feel the clod stare he was getting as well but he didn't take any notice, "Hello my name is Sky Hemsley, its a pleaser to meet you, I hope we can get along during these years of school, thank you" Sky said while facing the class as he introduced himself then bowed at the end of it "Very nicely done Sky, I hope you have a nice stay here" the teacher said with a happy tune in her voice "Now its your turn" Sky whispered to me as he walked passed me, "Hello my name is Lauren Hemsley, it nice to meet you, I hope we can get along with each other, thank you" I said while facing the class, all the boys was staring at me and the girls was ready to pounce at me when I finished introducing myself to them "Well done Lauren, I hope you and everyone will get along during your time here with us, now could Sky please sit next to and can Lauren please sit next to Mr. Kyo Sohma, thank you" the teacher said as she pointed out seats for us but when she said I was to sit next to Kyo, boy I thought the end was coming near for me.

Class went by so quickly that it came to break time; Sky had gone to see if Ryan and Rob were all right in their homeroom, as for me I just sat in my chair daydreaming as usual when suddenly Tohru came up to me and said "Hey Lauren, I see you have rejoined school again "Hmm, oh yeah celebrity life really wasn't me kind of style, you know what I mean" I said not really paying attention to what I saying "What you're a celebrity?" Tohru said a bit out loud, that got my attention on what I had told her "Yeah but to say it out loud, next time" I said looking around the room making sure no one heard her "Oh right sorry" she said with a slit smile "It's ok" I said turning to face her.

"Say Lauren, what are you doing after school?" Tohru asked me "Nothing why?" I answered her back with a confused face "Would you like to come to the river bank with me, Uotani, Hanajima, Yuki and Kyo plus two other people will be there" she asked me with a joyful expression on her face, "You mean Kyo and Yuki Sohma?" I asked her looking towards the Sohma boys " Well yeah and the other two are Sohma's too but I hope that does change anything" Tohru said as she faced the floor, I saw her facing the floor and I felt really bad about making her feel upset and said to her "Ok I go with the guys to the river bank if that is what you want Tohru" she looked up at me as I stood up to walk out of the classroom "Thank you, Lauren" she said as I left the room.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Yuki and Sky standing there, "Sky what are you doing?" I shouted towards him as I was stood behind Yuki "What does it look like I'm doing?" Sky shouted back without taking his eye of Yuki "Looks like your about to fight him" I said quieter, I looked towards Yuki for he was just stood there not really doing anything "Well stay back will you" Sky said as he saw mw looking at Yuki "No, we're not allowed to fight in school remember the last time" I said looking back to Sky "She does have a point there" Yuki said then turned away from Sky and walked straight pass me "Fine after school Yuki, we fight" Sky said after him but Yuki just carried on walking off down the hall.

Sky walked up to me and said "Next time stay out of it ok" "Why should I?" I asked him but he walked passed me and headed towards the homeroom "SKY!" I shouted after him as I turned around to talk to him, "I mean it, Lauren" was all he said to me and carried on walking, I just stood there as I watched my twin brother walk off down the hall 'Sky' I said to myself.

Lesson had started again and I could tell that Sky was giving Yuki death glares, 'Sky stop it or you'll get caught' I thought to myself but as I lifted my head to see what the teacher was doing, the teacher had already headed to the back of the classroom where Sky was "Sky could you pay attention to the lesson and not go into a daydream, thank you" was all I could hear from the teacher, I knew this was going to be a long year of school to go through.

It was the end of school and Sky had already left to meet Ryan and Rob, I had just finished packing up my stuff when Yuki had come up to me and said "I hear that Mrs. Honda has invited you to come with use to the river bank" "Yeah, got a problem with it" I said as I walked passed him "Not really" he said as he followed me out of the classroom "Well then, we'll just get pass this afternoon and then we can forget about all this, deal" I said as I turned to face him "To be honest I don't care if your around us" he said looking to me, "Why's that?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"Because your Mrs. Honda's friend and the least we could do is get along with each other" Yuki said acting all nice towards me "Ok what's the catch?" I asked him thinking there must be a catch to all this "Just to keep Mrs. Honda happy that's all" he said as he walked pass me "So you won't hurt me if I keep Tohru happy but if I don't keep her happy you will" I said standing there as he walked passed me "No we don't hurt Mrs. Honda's friends" was all he said before carrying on walking down the hall.

It wasn't long after that I started walking after him, I reached the school gates and saw Tohru standing there waiting for me, with the others "You ready to go then?" she asked me, I just nodded and walked passed her to walk in front so that it didn't look like I was hanging around with the Sohma's that was there, we got to the river and Kyo, Arisa and 2 other Sohma members were playing a game of football while me, Tohru, Yuki and Saki were talking about random things to do with school, it was actually nice to talk to people instead of fighting then but my family would see it the other way round when it comes to the Sohma family, "Hey Lauren, can I ask you something?" Tohru asked looking a bit disappointed "Sure, what is it?" I said while looking around and saw that Saki and Yuki had joined in with the others "Well it's about Sky, your brother" she said looking away towards Yuki "What about him?" I asked while I looked towards her, "Why does he not like Yuki and Kyo, they haven't done anything to upset him have they" Tohru said while turning her head to face me "No they haven't but it's complicated" I explained to her "That's why am asking you" she said looking towards the floor 'I wish I could tell you Tohru' I thought to myself, then I was brought back to reality when I heard someone shout "CALTI!"


	3. The cows meetfight

**Chapter 3: The Cows meet/fight.**

**Recap:**

"Hey Lauren, can I ask you something?" Tohru asked looking a bit disappointed "Sure, what is it?" I said while looking around and saw that Saki and Yuki had joined in with the others "Well it's about Sky, your brother" she said looking away towards Yuki "What about him?" I asked while I looked towards her, "Why does he not like Yuki and Kyo, they haven't done anything to upset him have they" Tohru said while turning her head to face me "No they haven't but it's complicated" I explained to her "That's why am asking you" she said looking towards the floor 'I wish I could tell you Tohru' I thought to myself, then I was brought back to reality when I heard someone shout "CALTI!"

**Calti's (Lauren's) pov:**

"Calti?" Tohru said looking behind her to see someone standing 2 feet away, "He must of lost his pet" Momiji said walking up to us 'Pet? You think my name is a pet's name' I thought to myself while watching the others walk up to me and Tohru "CALTI, HOW COULD YOU?" the person far away shouted "Boy he must really be disappointed about it" Tohru said looking a little sad "Don't worry about it, am sure what every it is, it come back to him" I said turning away from the sceen happening in front of me, "I think we should go and help the guy" Tohru said walking in the other direction "Why? We don't even know the guy" Kyo said standing next to Yuki.

"Well, it's always nice to help people who need it" Tohru said walking off towards the boy, "Am with her" Uotani said as she walked after Tohru "Me too" Hanajima said looking towards me and then followed Uotani "Jeez why do girls have to be difficult?" Kyo said running after them, I turned my head to look over my shoulder and watched Tohru, Uotani, Hanajima and Kyo head towards the by that ws shouting my name "We should really head back" Yuki said looking over at Hatsuharu "I'll go get them" he said looking towards Yuki and then walked after the others, "You'll end up in a fight" I said as I watched Hatsuharu walk off.

Yuki looking over at me, as he heard what I said and looked at me confused "What do you mean, Lauren?" Momiji asked looking at me as well, I looked at him and Yuki then turned my head away from them, then walked away "Lauren, LAUREN?" Momiji shouted towards me but I carried on walking 'Sorry but you need to worry about the others' I thought to myslef.

It had been 10 minutes sine I walked off from the others, I was walking in the streets looking at the different things in the shop windows then I heard someone shout my name "LAUREN" I turned around and saw the Tex was on his own "Tex, what are you doing on your own? Who's meant to be looking after you?" I said looking around as he run up to me "Donna and George but they went into that shop over there" Tex said with a smile on his face as he pointed to the shop he just came from, "Well you better go back before they find out that your gone" I said bending down to him so am at his hight "But I'm with you" Tex said with a confused face "Yes, you might be with me but you will make them worry about you, now come on" I said standing back up and walked him back to the shop Donna and George was ment to be in.

As I got closer to the shop, a woman with black/blue hair came out looking worried "Donna, you missing someone" I said making her jump, she looked down and saw Tex next to me "Tex, I told you to wait here" Donna said looking a bit angry at him "Don't be mad, he just saw me just 2 shops away" I said looking at Donna then to the shop that she came out of, then I saw a pink haired boy running towards me looking all excited 'Shit' I thought to myself and move out of the way as he closed in, which made him trip and landed into a fountin "Lauren, why did you don't that for" George said as he got out of the fountin "Because I don't want to be road killed by you" I said looking at him with a pissed off face "You nearly killed Lauren" Tex said looking at George then me "No, just a figure of speech, Tex" I said bending down to speak to him.

As we stood out side the shop talking about random things, Donna looked at her watched and said "Right Tex, me and George have to go now, I'll be picking you up at 6:30am, ok" "Excuse me, what's going on?" I said looking at her confused "Oh, Ian told us to drop Tex off with you since he will be living with you for the next 5 weeks" Donna said turning away and waved to George to tell him to move "Thanks, for the last minute arangments" I said as I watched them walk off, "Lauren" Tex said looking up at me with tied face "Come one then" I said giving him a piggyback to my apartment.

As we reach my apartment there was a figure stand outside of it, as I got closer I saw brown/white haird boy waiting "Ryan what you doing here" I asked as I saw his bags next to him "Ian, heard that I got into a fight after school" Ryan said facing the other way "And he sent you here because?" I asked while finding my keys, "Well he kind of kicked me out, so I thought I could stay here instead" Ryan said picking up his bags "Your welcome to stay here, you know that" I said as I entered my apartment "Would you like me to take Tex to bed for you?" Ryan said setting his bags down next to the sofa "Yeah, thanks" I said passing Tex over and headed to the kitchen.

As Tex was put to bed and Ryan went to put the TV on, the phone rang "Ryan turn it down please" I said before answered the phone, Ryan looked back at me and then turned the TV down so that I was able to hear the person on the other side of the phone "Hello this is Lauren Hemsley speaking" I said turning my back to Ryan and the TV "Hey Lauren, its Tohru" the person on the other side said while sounding a bit up set "Hi Tohru, what's up?" I asked sounding a bit worried "Well it was about to day, Yuki thinks that your dangerous" Tohru said still sounding upset "What makes him think that?" I asked kind of worried "Apparently it about what you said and then you walked off" Tohru said still sounding upset "Well he can think that, but I a sure you that am a safe person to be around with ok" I said with a calming voice.

"Well ok, are you doing anything at lunch tomorrow?" Tohru said with a bit of relaxtion in her voice, "Not that I know of why?" I said turning to face Ryan and the TV again "Would you like to have it with me, Kyo and Hatsuharu on the roof" Tohru asked while sounding a bit happy about it, "Well, I guess I could meet you at lunch" I said with a smile on my face and after organizing towmorrows lunch we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone, "So you going to be busy again towmorrow but at lunch this time?" Ryan said as he heard my converstion "Yes" I said walking out of the kitchen "Who with?" he asked looking towards me "Two of the Sohma's and Tohru, that doesn't mean you can come and start a fright with them, like you did today which reminds me what happened?" I said looking back at him "Well Tohru came up to me asking about a lost kitten, then two others came up about it and then a Sohma came, I was thinking of starting a fright with him but then Kai turned up, so I left" Ryan explained as he truned to watch the TV "Right, well you have 10 more minutes and its off" I said walking into my room "Ok" he said as I shut my bedroom door.

Next morning, I woke up and got dressed then sorted out some breakfast, Ryan had gone into the shower and Tex was getting his stuff ready for school, so I layed out their breakfasts out and started getting ready myself, after 10 minutes had gone by there was a knock on the door "Ryan can you answer that please" I shouted from my room "Yeah" Ryan shouted from the living room, as I walked out of my room I saw Donnor stand at the door waiting for Tex to put his shoes on "Ryan, Ian said you must go to the main house after school" Donnor said looking over at Ryan who was standing against the wall and then looked over at me "And Lauren, Ian wants you to go over as well" I just nodded at her and she nodded back, "Bye Lauren, bye Ryan see you later" Tex said waving his hand to us and walking out of my apartment.

2 seconds after Tex and Donnor left, me and Ryan headed towards school "Don't start a fight today ok Ryan, your already in trouble with Ian as it is" I said walking a bit in front of him "Whatever" he said and then staied quiet the rest of the way there, as we entered the school gates Sky and Rob greeted us "I see your fine,Ryan" Sky said looking at him disappointed "Leave him alone, Sky" I said walking past him as I headed towards the school where I was greeted by Tohru and the the 2 of the Sohma's "Hey Lauren" Tohru shouted from the door, as I got closer to the school doors Ryan ran straight pass me and headed towards the Sohma with white and black hair.

"Ryan, don't be stupid!" I shouted stopping in my tracks, but Ryan didn't listen to me and then I saw Sky run after him "Sky!" Rob shouted while standing behind me "Please don't fight" was the oly thing I heard Tohru say before Sky and Yuki locked into battle, then saw Ryan and Hatsuharu fighting "Why are you guys fighting we're not might to fight in school" Tohru shouted trying to stop them "There's no use, Tohru once they start they wont stop until the head of the families turn up" I said walking up next to her with Rob still hinding behind me "Why?" she asked looking towards me with a worried face, "Its a family past thing Tohru, don't get involed" I said looking away and started walking towards class.


	4. Kyo told Tohru

Chapter 4: Kyo told Tohru

Calti's (Lauren's) prov:

It was lunch time and the fight between, Ryan, Sky, Hatsuharu and Yuki was still going on through out the day, the teachers didn't bother getting involved with the fight for they didn't want to get hurt during the progress.

I was walking down the halls of the school and saw that Rob was running towards me, "Hey Rob, what's wrong?" I said stopping in my tracks but in stead of him stopping to tell me what's wrong he just tackled me into a hug, I hugged him back and then saw why he had done that, a young boy was chasing after him, with Tohru running after him.

Tohru was running after him shouting his name and telling him to not start a fight like the others have, I stepped in front of Rob and the young boy that was running known as Momiji, "What do you want Momiji?" I said as he stopped in front of me "Him!" he said pointing to Rob, "Why? If your answer is going to be, to fight him then think again, ok" I said looking at him with a death glare, Momiji didn't say anything at all when I said that but Tohru caught up with Momiji and Kyo wasn't far behind her, I just nodded my head and walked passed Kyo like nothing happened with Rob holding on to me.

Kyo's Prov:

Lauren walked passed me with the little boy Momiji was chasing holding on to her, next minute I saw Tohru talking to Momiji about what's gone off and it seemed to upset Momiji which made Tohru upset about what was said "I'll be back" I said and walked after Lauren to get answers about her.

I walked down the school halls to spot Lauren, but to my luck not a single sign of her to be seen, a group of girls was walking down the hall so I stop them and asked if they had seen Lauren they nodded their heads and point to the room that they saw Lauren in, I thank the group of girls and walked towards the room she might be in.

I was out side the classroom that Lauren was in, I was about to open the door when I heard a voice from the inside of the room saying "Sky you need to stop fighting in school if Ian finds out he'll take you out of school and keep you in the house and the same goes for you Ryan, you two need to think before starting a fight?" it sounded like Lauren, she sounded pissed off at Sky and Ryan about fighting Yuki and Hatsuharu but what got me is what she said next "Yes like me, I don't go knocking the shit out of Kyo in front of public do I?" I backed off from the door and ran from there before anyone found out that I was there.

Calti's Lauren's pov:

I was in a classroom telling Sky and Ryan off for fighting in a public school, when Rob nudged me and said "Lauren someone was at the door listening, I looked at the door and thought to myself who it might of been 'Kyo' and then turned and said to Rob "Don't worry about it, it's probably some student that's checking the rooms" with a smile on my face and then turned back to Sky and Ryan with a death glear they both nodded and left the room, I turned to Rob and told him to go to class and not to worry about a thing, so he left and ran to catch up with Ryan.

Sky was waiting out side the room for me, "You know you didn't have to wait right?" I said walking pass him "I know but I wanted to, you are my twin sister after all" he said walking behind me "Oh well, I'm going to find Tohru but she'll be with Yuki and Kyo, so if you want to follow me then you better not start alright" I said giving him the daggers from over my shoulders.

"I wont start a fight, I promise" he said looking away from me, "Good" I said looking back in front of me.

Kyo's prov:

I stopped running when I saw Tohru and Yuki up ahead of me, Yuki wasn't pleased for some reason and Tohru was sat on a chair looking out of the window, I walked up to them and said "What's going on?" "Nothing" Yuki said in his unsocial tone towards me "I was only asking, rat boy" I said looked towards Tohru "Where's Lauren?" was the only thing Tohru said when she noticed I was looking at her "She's talking to her family" I said looking away and it made Yuki look towards me when I said her family, "I want to talk to her about what she said" Tohru said standing up ready to walk away "And what did she say that you want to ask her about?" Yuki asked looking towards Tohru this time "About your family and her family" Tohru said and started to walk "Tohru can't it wait till after class" Yuki said looking at his watch "I guess" Tohru said still walking off.

"Tohru your going the wrong way" I said and ran after her, I caught up to her and she looked like she wanted to know now and not later "Tohru, we should get to class for we'll be put on cleaning duty" I said trying to distract her from her task at hand "But me and Lauren have been friends for along time, we never kept secrets from each other" Tohru wasn't listening she wanted to find Lauren no matter what the punishment was for being later to class, "Fine, how about I tell you about the secret between mine and Lauren's family" I said with not thinking but it made her stop and made her look at me "Really" was the only thing she said.

I couldn't turn back now that I said that I'll tell, so I nodded my head and we sat down somewhere, where the teachers won't find us.

Calti's (Lauren's) prov:

It was near the end of lesson time and I was sat in my seat staring out of the window, while the teacher was talking, it was so boring listening to the teacher talk about different counties events, then as lesson finished Sky nudged me to look in his direction and I did "What?" was all I said to him, "Tohru didn't turn up for class, you should go find her before someone else notices" Sky said pulling out his history book so that he could do his homework.

I looked around the class room and saw that Sky was right, about Tohru not being in class but she wasn't the only one Kyo wasn't here either, I saw Yuki and I went up to him to ask where Kyo and Tohru was but he just ignored me and walked off "Is he mad at me?" I asked myself.

I left the classroom to go look for Tohru and Kyo, it was fifteen minutes since I left the classroom and in ended up on the 3rd floor, in front of a classroom which is the 2nd one to my right, when suddenly Tohru came flying out of the classroom crying, she bumped into me and looked at me for about ten seconds, then ran down the stairs "TOHRU WAIT!" I shouted after her and was about to run after her when suddenly a hand grabbed me and stopped me, I turned around and saw it was "Kyo?"


	5. Facing Tohru

Chapter 5: Facing Tohru

Recap: Tohru came flying out of the classroom crying, she bumped into me and looked at me for about ten seconds, then ran down the stairs "TOHRU WAIT!" I shouted after her and was about to run after her when suddenly a hand grabbed me and stopped me, I turned around and saw it was "Kyo?"

Calti (Lauren)'s pov:

"Kyo? What happened? Why is Tohru crying?" I asked worried about Tohru's actions, Kyo just stayed silent and he let go of my shoulder then said "She wanted to know about what you said to her this morning, about both our families" Kyo said as he walked into the classroom Tohru ran out of "What? You didn't tell her did you?" I asked following him in to the room, "I had no chose but to tell her or she would have done something stupid while looking for you" Kyo said while leaning against the far window "But why? If your head of the family finds out you'll be in trouble" I said taking a step forward towards Kyo but then decided to go after Tohru instead to face her and talk it over with her instead, "WAIT" Kyo shouted after me but I just ignored him and carried on going after Tohru instead, 'I have to find her, she's my friend' I just kept thinking as I ran.

I ran out of the school after I had asked everyone in the school if they had seen Tohru, as I ran down the street two cars went by me towards the school one of them was the Hemsley's family car and the other was the Sohma's, 'Crap, just what I need, but they'll have to wait' I thought to myself for at the moment that was the least of my problems, so I carried on ran down different streets and then I ended up in front of my apartment and there sat on the steps of the apartment was Tohru herself, "Tohru?" I said while still panting.

She looked up at me and stood up "Lauren, is it true?" she asked looking at me, I just put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my key "Let talk inside Tohru, it's more safer" I said walking pass her, she just nodded her head and followed me inside, I went into the kitchen area and put the kettle on and got two mugs out and then I asked "How did you know where I lived anyway Tohru?" she looked over at me and said "I just thought about our childhood past and where we would go if we was upset, I didn't know someone lived here now" "Yeah, before I came back from America I brought it and designed it myself with the money I had, it's a place of happy memories for me" I said pouring drinks for us, she just looked around the room for a bit before finally saying "So about you and Kyo's family? Is it true?"

I stayed silent and then said "Yes it's true, mine and his family are always on bad terms with each other but I try and stay out of it as much as I can, but I guess I just cause more trouble than anything" I looked down at my drink and then to Tohru as she asked "So is you being the dark side of the Zodiac true? If so why do you force yourself to be friendly with Kyo and the others?" "To answer your first question yes it's true that I'm a dark side of the Zodiac and as for the second question I don't really force myself to hang around them, I do it out of my own free will and also your my friend Tohru so I would like to make friends with any of your new friends no matter who they are or what family they are from" I said placing my cup down and looking at Tohru.

Tohru just stood there quietly for about five minutes before asking "So what Zodiac animal are you?" I looked at her for about two seconds and then turned my head away from her and said "I'm not really a part of the Zodiac in the version you know but in the version I know I am" Tohru took her time to think about it so I just said "I'm the cat, Tohru. The same as Kyo" she looked at me like she was going to cry but I couldn't tell if she was, for I only could see her in the corner of my eye.

There was a silent moment before she spoke again saying "Thanks for telling me Lauren, I know I shouldn't have forced you to tell me or Kyo in fact , it's just that I didn't like the tension between everyone" "It's alright, I knew some day you would find out" I said looking towards her and then to the clock and signed before saying again "Would you like to stay over for the night, it is getting a bit late" Tohru looked over at the clock and then back to me and said "If you don't mind, then it's alright with me" "I don't mind, you'll need to let Kyo and that know you'll be staying, oh and I hope you don't mind but I got some members of my family staying" I said walking away from the kitchen and to the storage room.

I brought out a blanket and pillows and saw Tohru just finishing on the phone, once she saw me she gave me the thumbs up and I just nodded my head, then I heard the front door go and there stood the head of the family with Tex, Ryan, Sky and Rob standing around him "Hey Ian, what's up?" I said placing the spare blanket and pillows down "Nothing much just dropping of the three trouble makers and Tex off and to say that they will be living with you from now on and I've also came to see if you have an answer for me" Ian said as he looked towards the boys and then back to me, I looked at him for a bit then bent down to Tex to pick him up for he look tired because of the long day and then answered Ian "That's fine with me as always and the answer I have already gave to you the day you asked, so I'll repeat it my answer is still no. Oh before you go does this mean Tex is living with me now as well?"

Ian looked at me with a upset face and said "Yes Tex is going to live with you, his mother well...has given up like the rest of them" "I see, the curse of our family has finally effect Tex, as well" I said looking at the now sleeping Tex, Ian nodded his head, then he spotted Tohru at the top of the stairs and said "What's she doing here?" "Back off, Ian she is my friend, got a problem with that then leave already" I said stepping in his way so that he doesn't head towards Tohru, Ian just looked at me and turned away and left without saying a word.

Five minutes past since Ian left, Tex was in bed and so was Rob, Ryan was sat on the kitchen counter and Sky was sat in fount of the TV, Tohru was on the couch scared to say anything "Don't worry they won't say anything, They've been I trouble so they'll be quiet for the next couple of days" I said standing in next to her with a smile.


End file.
